


Our Kind of Love

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, brace your heart because this is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon's perfect kind of love.





	Our Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> i had multiple heart attacks writing this because soonhoon are soooo cute!!!!  
> do enjoy~~

Deep inside Jihoon’s mind, he grades himself as an A+ quality of a boyfriend, and he knows he deserves it at least. It doesn’t come in a blunt assumption as he sits and waits, patiently in homeroom which about to start in a few minutes, right before the first bell rings.

 

Jihoon glances at the empty seat beside him; his patience is edging to the end and about to be thrown out of the windows. Sighing, (more like a huff, an angry one) he fishes out his phone out of pocket, furiously dialing the number for god knows how many times since his waking this morning. No answer. Feeling dejected, already gives up in trying, he sets his phone aside and bring out the textbooks and stationery for the first homeroom.

 

The grade of Jihoon grants to himself results from his dutiful self towards his boyfriend. It comes in the form of reminders like texts in the morning (a chain of messages sent to wake sleep-deprived Soonyoung) in the evening (sharing his memo to Soonyoung to work on their homeworks) at night right before Jihoon goes to bed (reminding his boyfriend not to stay up until 2 a.m. playing video games to beat Jeon Wonwoo’s rank, how unhealthy those habits to him). None of those texts were replied. What a wonderful boyfriend Jihoon is.

 

It is not until a few seconds before the bell rings, Soonyoung crashes in, and he’s sweating profusely, hair disheveled with his shirt not buttoned down correctly and one end longer than the other. Soonyoung is still panting and heaving when he makes to his desk, planting his face to the furniture, short breath from running to make it on time to the school gate – it would be his third time of the month of being late if he couldn’t make it today.

 

Nevertheless, Jihoon mindlessly reaching for his handkerchief from his pocket and dabs the sweats on the other’s forehead. Soonyoung mumbles incoherent words into the desk while Jihoon spontaneously reaches over his boyfriend’s shirt and undoing the buttons and redo them correctly. Once he’s done, Soonyoung sits up and mumbles _thank you_ , but Jihoon is fast to smack his head with his book and scoots back to his chair.

 

Jihoon diverts his attention towards the teacher, starting taking notes of the lesson, copies down explanation and examples given in his organized notebook. The lesson progresses, Jihoon keeps up with the teaching, listening and writing the important point to make sure he understands the information. Next to him, he catches a glance of Soonyoung who is obviously taking notes at slow rate, probably gave up at this point. 

 

Jihoon is scribbling down the formulas for the math equations that they should memorize when he sees a paper ball lands on his table. _Not now, please, he begs internally._ He sneaks a peak when the teacher’s back facing them to write down another equation on the board, and sees Soonyoung’s grinning at him, finger pointing at the paper, motioning him to read it. Jihoon should have known Soonyoung’s attention span is much shorter than bubbles. Reluctant to give in to his boyfriend’s desire, he sets the paper aside as he gathers his angry and annoyance in a form of heated glare – Soonyoung should know better than disrupting Jihoon’s focus in class– to which he earns a pout in reply. What a waste of a glare.

 

At the corner of his eyes he can see Soonyoung is cheering as he peels the paper ball carefully and discreetly. In Soonyoung’s messy handwriting he reads, _‘wanna join me at Immortals today? uwu’._ He then put away the note, opting to ignore the other for now.

 

His attempt failed miserably when another crumpled paper lands, hitting his pen. This time Jihoon starting to get a minor headache and Soonyoung pretends taking down the notes before looking at Jihoon with pleading eyes, batting eye lashes until Jihoon reads the paper that says, _‘please? :nnn;’_ Being a boyfriend of Soonyoung, he learns that this the _only_ time he can get what he wants by pushing Jihoon’s patient button in class and disturbs his focus. He gives in and nods curtly. It earns a small giggle from his side. Thankfully, the papers stop coming after that.

Jihoon sighs as he watches Soonyoung lies his head on his side, facing the window and away from him. He really needs to learn how to say no.

 

****

 _Immortals_ is a gathering place of street dancers. It is situated at sketchy side of the town; it was an old skate park with broken rails and patches on the floor. The new elected mayor did no attempt to fix the place and eventually taken over by the dancers. It was definitely not Jihoon’s favorite place. They have bleachers and benches at the side, where Jihoon occupies the seats while waiting for Soonyoung.

A lot of other teenagers flock to this venue to watch the dance battles that occasionally held there. His boyfriend is a passionate dancer; he learns new moves from other teenagers and even more hyped when Shinee songs blasted on speaker, limbs move in rhythm along the polished choreography. Sometimes there are professional dance coaches and choreographers visiting them.

The place is noisy but Jihoon’s focus fixated on his Biology notes while watches over both his and Soonyoung’s belongings.

“Jihoonie!” Jihoon looks up from his book at the sound of his name, greeted with the sight of Soonyoung sweating profusely on the stage, waving his arms like a drunkard (but he looks cute dammit). He bites his cheeks and waves back before Soonyoung beams next to the other guy who does martial arts incorporated in dance moves.

Occasionally, Jihoon will feel a tiny surge of jealousy bubble up in him as he watches Soonyoung and the other guy laughing their heads off at each other’s mistakes, giving each other’s encouragement as they learn new moves. Sometimes, he wishes he would take up dancing, just so he can spend more time with his boyfriend, but then he remembers Soonyoung hurt his shoulder and twisted his ankles, so he avoids dancing as much as possible.

“Jihoon!” He turns and sees Wonwoo heading towards him with a backpack slinging on his shoulders. Jihoon smiles and scoots over to make a space for Wonwoo. They have been sittiing together at this spot for months now. “Waiting for Soonyoung?” he asks in lieu of greeting. Sighing, he answers, “I would never come here for other reasons anyway”. Wonwoo grins, flashing his brilliant teeth and nods in agreement, then he pulls out a book out of his backpack.

“And you, Junhui?” Jihoon asks and Wonwoo nods again. Junhui is the other guy with a sick martial arts dance moves and also Wonwoo’s boyfriend. It is kind of normal thing for them to occupy their time to discuss about studies despite the noise and cold bleacher underneath them.

Wonwoo is a pleasant company and Jihoon enjoys the comfortable silence envelopes between while they skim their notes, chatting about games and sometimes complaining about Soonyoung staying up at night and being late to school. Tucking his glasses behind his ears, a knee on top of the other, Wonwoo starts reading a novel. Wonwoo loves reading and his favorite subject at school is Korean literature.

Whenever Jihoon needs help in understanding the syllabus, he provides with the best explanation and examples which a lot better than analysis on the Internet. Thanks to Wonwoo’s tutoring, Jihoon score his barely B plus into a solid A. Literature is not that bad after all, with Wonwoo’s help of course.

It’s almost dinnertime when Soonyoung and Junhui saunter over, sweaty and gross. “I’m beat,” Soonyoung says as he flops on the bench, gratefully taking the water bottle out of Jihoon’s outstretched hand. Next to Wonwoo, Junhui nods. “We didn’t make it to the second verse today but we polished the isolation part. We did great today Soon,” Junhui says and Wonwoo just watches him while handing his boyfriend a small towel. “You too, Jun. We’ll continue next time,” Soonyoung says.

Jihoon stands, packing away his books and Soonyoung’s water bottle into his backpack. “We should head home. Your mom said she will make Italian tonight,” Jihoon says after excusing themselves from Wonwoo and Junhui. Soonyong frowns but letting Jihoon takes his hand down the bleacher. “But I’m not in the mood for Italian though,” Soonyoung whines before he proceeds, “Can we stop at inconvenience store for ramen? I’ll buy yours too”.

Soonyoung waves over his shoulder to his two friends’ direction. When Jihoon looks back, Jun’s head rests on Wonwoo’s lap while the other reads his novel.

“You don’t need any more of cup ramen. You have eaten more than enough for this week. I saw your trashcan being full with them,” Jihoon chides while they walk. Soonyoung cautiously drapes his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder and hums as if he is considering Jihoon’s words. “At least try not to have it for this week and eat your mother’s cooking more. Her food is out of the world,” Jihoon continues and Soonyoung eyes him wearily. Then he shrugs, “Whatever I can make my Jihoonie happy” Jihoon snorts at that. “Do it for yourself, you fool.”

As they pace towards home, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon closer while they’re walking, humming to Park Hyo Shin’s Sunflower.

 

****

 

After a dinner with Soonyoung’s family, Jihoon treks back home and to his room, pulling out his Calculus book to work on the problems which is due next week.

Soonyoung would make fun of him, if he were here, because it's a Friday night and Jihoon is spending his free time working on homework, which according to Soonyoung is the last thing any self-respecting teenager should do. But Jihoon doesn't mind; in fact, he enjoys his fruitful weekends much more when the thought of homework is out of his mind and he can instead catch up on all the newest manga chapters.

His phone dings a notification at the side of table and he decides to ignore it before it dings ten times more. Giving up, Jihoon grabs his phone before his phone gets a seizure or something. It’s Soonyoung with ten messages of ‘ _Jihoonie’_

**Jihoon:** what

 **Soonyoung:** windows

 

Jihoon scrambles to get out of his desk chair, trying not to appear too excited as he lifts up the window and pokes his head out to see Soonyoung sitting on the window ledge from his own bedroom. Both of them are wearing matching pajamas. "Can I come over?" Soonyoung asks, batting his eyelashes and pouting at his boyfriend because he knows Jihoon has some sort of weakness to it.

Jihoon bites his lower lip, perplexed. He wants to say _yes_ right away but he weights the cons of Soonyoung being here "I'm studying though, and you're nothing but a distraction."

Soonyooung holds his hands up, holding out his very own Calculus book. "That's the thing! I need your help because I do not understand literally anything out of this chapter." When he sees Jihoon's look of hesitation, he doesn't forget to add, "Please?"

"Fine." Jihoon says and Soonyoung is already climbing out the window, notebook and textbook in hand as he moves onto the tree branch in his backyard. "If you're coming over that way at least be careful! I'd rather not have you break a bone on your way over." Soonyoung grins as he scoots down the tree branch and maneuvers himself to another branch.

"I don't know why you can't just go down your stairs and walk over here like a normal person," Jihoon says, tinged with nervousness as Soonyoung crawls across to his window. He reaches out his hand to pull him in as Soonyoung lands on the roof safely. “My door is working fine though,” Jihoon mumbles.

Soonyoung pecks his on the cheek, leading Jihoon to back up and squeak at the sudden action. "It's not as romantic if I go through your front door," Soonyoung teases as he makes himself at home on Jihooon’s twin sized bed. He even opens his textbook to the correct section and his notebook to a blank sheet of paper before looking up at Jihoon expectedly. "Aren't we going to get started?"

Jihoon asks, shocked, "Wait, you're actually here to study?"

Soonyoung nods slowly with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why else would I bring my stuff over here?" A smirk takes over Soonyoung's face. "Why? Did you want to do something else?" He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis.

Jihoon blushes and he pushes his boyfriend off the bed for good measure.

Once they get through over half of the chapter, Soonyoung looks like he's about to fall asleep directly on his textbook. Jihoon nudges him to full alertness and smiles softly when he sniffles a few times and wipes the sleep out of his eyes. "I think I got it," Soonyoung says through a yawn, running a hand through his hair as he slouches. “No, I think you need some sleep and you can continue this tomorrow” Soonyoung nods in agreement sleepily as he burrows himself into Jihoon’s comforter. “You need to stop playing video games so late at night”

"But what else am I supposed to do when you're already asleep?" Soonyoung retorts, yawning loudly again before holding out his arms to Jihoon. He ignores the glare Jihoon sends and instead chooses to sit up and bring Jihoon to lay down next to him.

Jihoon pokes Soonyoung’s cheek with his index finger, turning it back and forth until Soonyoung whines and rolls away. "Sleep, like a normal person." Despite his antics, Jihoon reaches across Soonyoung to pull the blanket over the both of them. It's a tight squeeze, but Soonyoung doesn't hesitate to move closer, tucking his head right into the crook of Jihoon's neck.

"Sleep is for the weak," Soonyoung counters with no bite, his eyelids already fluttering to a close. With a shake of his head, Jihoon turns off his side lamp before burying himself under the pile of blankets.

"Hey, Ji?" Soonyong calls in a small voice, blinking his eyes a few times to keep him up for just a little longer. Jihoon hums in acknowledgement and Soonyoung smiles, "Thank you." Soonyoung lifts himself up to press a soft kiss onto Jihoon's lips, smiling against them before pulling away and sleeps close to him.

Just for a moment, Jihoon lets his fingers linger over his lips until he feels a smile blossom on his face. Carefully, he scoots in next to Soonyoung and he can smell the olive oil shampoo that his boyfriend uses regularly. It only makes him move closer and give one last peck on his boyfriend’s cheek.

He breathes deeply, letting his eyes close until sleep overcomes him.

****

 

It’s not often that Jihoon succumbs to illness (the last time he was forced to stay home was around the sixth grade), but when he does, it hits him hard.

He’s buried underneath a pile of two extra-thick blankets and one thin one even if it’s not really necessary. His mother made sure he was equipped with four boxes of Kleenex and the largest mug of hot tea Jihoon has ever seen in his entire seventeen years of life. His head throbs like a bitch and he’s breaking out into a profuse sweat from underneath all of the covers, but it’s better than when he removes them, which cause him to instantly feel like he’s become one with the South Pole.

He hates the feeling of sickness, hates the feeling of nausea, hates the weird aftertaste hanging out in his mouth, and hates the feeling of having a useless day when he can’t even enjoy himself to the best of his ability. The only upside is that this is his one chance to re-watch the Avengers and take in every little detail he missed the first time he watched it.

Jihoon has a mild infatuation with Marvel films and a mild infatuation with Jeremy Renner (not that he would ever tell Soonyoung), so he watches intensely and gasps as dramatically as he can without choking on his gross, sickly saliva when Agent Barton shoots an arrow into the head of one of the aliens. Even though it’s no surprise, Jihoon cheers anyway before he sends himself into a coughing fit that lasts about a minute.

His phone vibrates from his side table, buzzing in a familiar ringtone that Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to answer to. Jihoon grins as he opens it and thinks that maybe there are two upsides.

**Soonyoung:** _i miss you_ _L_

**Jihoon:** _get off your phone and pay attention. you’re taking my notes as well, remember? this stuff is important, college exams and all._

**Soonyoung:** _but ancient literature is boringgggg_

 

 **Jihoon:** _it’s not ancient_  


**Soonyoung:** _if my dad knows what it is then it’s ancient_

  
**Jihoon:** _i’m done talking to you because otherwise i’ll never get these notes goodbye and take good notes. this stuff is important!_

 

**Soonyoung:** _you love lecture notes more than me. i am very disheartened :(  :(_

 

Jihoon smiles, gripping onto his phone tightly, ignoring all the enemies the Hulk is taking out with his bare fists on the television in front of him before replying:

 

**Jihoon _:_** _thank you soonyongie ❤️_

 

Jihoon doesn’t get a response right away, so he assumes that Soonyoung is actually taking some notes and doing actual schoolwork before his phones chimes again.

 

**Soonyoung:** _O//////O_

 

  _love u_

 

Throughout the last twenty or so minutes of the movie, Jihoon can’t stop giggling and he blames it on his fever.

 

*****

Somewhere in between the switch to the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Jihoon passes out and doesn’t wake up until his phone continuously vibrates into the side of his stomach. He groans as he sits up with a struggle, pushing back his hair and grabbing a tissue to wipe off the sweat coating the entirety of his forehead. He swipes his phone open, squinting his eyes to read the message.

  
_**Soonyoung**_ _: do you see my airplanes? ^^_

 

Jihoon moves his upper body around, bending as far as he can to look over his bedside and spot a paper plane. Nada. He sends back a negative and his phone chirps seconds later.

 

 **Soonyoung:** _damn. your window isn’t open wide enough. doesn’t help that the wind is messing with my aim too. stupid laws of physics or something._

 

Jihoon frowns, praying that there aren’t too many airplanes scattered within his mother’s precious and most prized flower garden. The last time Soonyoung sent paper airplanes through his window, only three had actually made it into his room, and just barely; the other forty were stuck in his mother’s carnations and his mother had no problem in marching into his room and dragging him outside to force him into picking them all up. Soonyoung had come over and “assisted” him, as Jihoon claimed, but Soonyoung seemed to be fonder of stealing kisses from Jihoon rather than cleaning up the mess he made.

Not that Soonyoung needs to know, but after he left that day, Jihoon took every single paper plane and read them carefully, tracing his fingers of the paper planes that consisted of bad pickup lines, cheesy jokes, and lyrics from songs that Jihoon either loved or hated. He found himself having an extra goofy grin on his face before he decided to store them away into a shoebox hidden in the very back of his closet.

Jihoon is no less than shocked when Soonyoung barges into his room with a white facemask on, protective gloves, and a bundle of paper airplanes in his arms. “So I tried for a while, but then your mom caught me and told me to man up and come over here myself. She also kind of threatened that if I mess up her hydrangeas she will tear off my dick. So here I am,” Soonyoung grins, dropping what looks like over fifty paper airplanes onto his bed and into every single spot around his legs.

Jihoon narrows his eyes as he shakes them off, but Soonyoung doesn’t notice and continues his rant anyway. Soonyoung gestures to the mask, “I know you’re contagious though so didn’t want to catch your disease or anything.”

Jihoon coughs, raising an eyebrow in question. “Isn’t calling this a disease being a little over dramatic? Besides, there’s a 95 percent chance I caught this from you seeing as you’re sick almost once a month.”

Holding his hands up in defense, Soonyoung easily counters, “I haven’t been sick in at least a month and a half since I lost my voice. Remember that day? Tragic.” Jihoon remembers it well because Soonyoung, being the kind of person he is, still carried around a whiteboard and wrote down everything he had to say. He also used it for violence as well. Not Jihoon’s favorite day.

A notebook drops into Jihoon’s lap and the collage of skateboarding pictures makes him realize it’s Soonyoung’s, the one he uses for all of his courses. “I took the notes. They probably aren’t as  _distinguished_  as yours, but they get the point across.” Jihoon begins to flip through all the pages and smiles at all the doodles Soonyoung made throughout the school year as he tries to find where the notes begin. “I’ll be right back. I believe the bathroom is calling my name.”

Jihoon chuckles before continuing the search for the most current notes. The spot isn’t too hard to discover, as there is a sudden, drastic change in the handwriting from largely spaced symbols to neat and organized notes with highlighted phrases and underlined definitions; also the big bold print that says ‘Notes for my Jihoon’ helps determine the beginning.

Jihoon breaks out into a large ass grin as he takes in all the arrows that point to words or phrases that Soonyoung claims is ‘valuable information for life experiences (as said by teacher).’

Jihoon’s eyes drift to the margin where song lyrics are scribbled down freely; some are so sappy that Jihoon has to stop himself from bursting out loud, but they progressively get better as Jihoon scrolls through the rest of the pages with lyrics on them. And when he sees his name added into some of the song lyrics, his heart does a little thud in excitement.

He lifts the notebook to hide his face behind it. Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung comes back from the bathroom, wiping his wet hands onto his dark wash jeans as he strides over to Jihoon. Jihoon’s grin is still plastered on his face as he marks the page he was on before setting it down next to him. “I wasn’t sure about some of the vocab terms, so I asked Wonwoo to explain them to me after class and he wrote down some simpler things in the back. Well, you might understand the teacher’s notes better than I do, I mean you  _are_  the one who pays attention in class—“

Jihoon doesn’t let Soonyoung utter another word because he chooses to instead pull him down by the neck and pushes their lips (well, more like mask to mouth) together in a soft, chaste kiss. He closes his eyes, slowly opening up his mouth to deepen the movement and Soonyoung gasps, drawing his arms up and holding onto the short sleeves of Jihoon’s t-shirt. Jihoon presses their lips closer and closer until Soonyoung is basically completely on top of him, and it feels so, so good. It makes Jihoon wonder why he doesn’t indulge Soonyoung in more makeout sessions because Soonyoung truly is a fantastic kisser even through a flimsy mask.

When Jihoon pulls back, Soonyoung is beet red, covering his face in embarrassment even though he doesn’t really need to since the mask already has that job covered. “That was, um, wow.” Jihoon  sends him a smile and intertwines their fingers, glove and skin. “So, you get turned on by me taking your notes? If that was all it took I would’ve started paying more attention in class a long, long time ago.” Soonyoung hums thoughtfully and Jihoon hits in the arm before wheezing and spirals into another loud coughing fit.

Soonyoung hands him his cup of hot tea, which Jihoon is expecting to be lukewarm but is surprisingly piping hot. He nearly burns his tongue on the liquid, but Soonyoung luckily pulls it away before he actually does and blows on the drink lightly for him and then hands it back to him. “Forgot to tell you that I made you another cup. Honey lemon right?” Jihoon nods, sipping on the drink and relishes the fact that Soonyoung made his tea exactly how he likes it.

Once he sets the mug back down, Jihoon leans forward, resting his head onto Soonyoung’s shoulder and burying his nose into the crook of his neck, figuring that he’s sick and _fuck it_ , he can do and say whatever the hell he wants. “Thank you.” Jihoon mumbles and he can practically feel Soonyoung grinning in accomplishment as Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon’s waist and tugs him closer as if they weren’t already close enough. “I know I don’t say it a lot, or am not super affectionate, but I really do love you.”

It’s silent for a moment, but Soonyoung digs his fingers into his sides a little deeper in understanding and that’s all Jihoon needs for him to settle in more comfortably. “What is this? Getting all romantic on me?” Soonyoung tilts Jihoon’s face towards him, planting a sweet kiss onto his forehead. “You idiot. I love you too. Kind of have for a while now,” Soonyoung mumbles as he traces a circle into Jihoon’s arm, trying to hide his own shyness.

Jihoon starts to feel hot again and attempts to shrug off the covers, but Soonyoung doesn’t allow him to move, holding him a tight as possible until Jihoon feels like he’s become a koala bear. “You’re going to get sick,” Jihoon protests as he tries to pry Soonyoung’s strong grip off of him.

“Nope, doesn’t matter,” Soonyoung responds easily. “My immune system sucks at its job anyway, might as well embrace the illnesses.” He pulls out the face mask, takes the gloves off, pecks Jihoon on lips and intertwined their fingers.

With a shake of his head, Jihoon places a kiss on Soonyoung’s warm cheek, letting his lips linger in the spot for a brief moment. “I warned you.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue and plucks the notebook off the bed sheets and into his lap. “Yeah, yeah, of course you did.” He rolls his eyes before reviewing the notes he diligently wrote down as neatly as he could.

“So,” Jihoon coughs, playfully bumping their noses together until he gains Soonyoung’s undivided attention. “I saw the lyrics that your wrote in your notebook.” He nods towards it, and then fits his arms loosely around Soonyoung’s neck so he can’t pull away like he always does when he’s embarrassed and doesn’t want to admit it. “They were… nice.”

“Just nice?” Soonyoung asks, meeting Jihoon’s gaze even as he uses a Kleenex to get rid of the bubble of snot starting to congest in Jihoon’s left nostril. “Those lyrics were  _amazing_. Downright the best lyrics you will probably ever read.” Jihoon giggles when Soonyoung presses a kiss to his nose, not even caring that his nose gets even more stuffed up and accepts the fact that he’s sick as hell. It is nice to indulge Soonyoung every once in a while. “And I should take this time to say thank you for all the bentos.”

 

Sighing, he squeezes his boyfriend’s hands and says, “That’s because you don’t eat properly and keep eating junk food and instant noodles.” Soonyoung laughs at Jihoon’s frustration and kisses his left cheek. “If I eat less those food, would you still make me more bentos?”

 

“Of course, you idiot” he hits the other’s arm lightly and coils his arms around Soonyoung’s waist. Sleepiness slowly taking over him as Soonyoung rubs his back gently.

 

In the meantime, Soonyoung decides to tease him, “Feverish Jihoon is so soft”. Jihoon can’t tell whether his face warms due to teasing or his fever, which he decides to blame the latter.

 

“Shut up. This is so comforting,” Jihoon mutters as he buries in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Jihoon is about to drift off as he sees Soonyoung tucks him under the cover, turning off the television and kissing his forehead. “Get well soon, Jihoonie” Soonyoung whispers.

 

He hums and prays for his speedy recovery as well. This is it, he thinks, warmth spreads in chest and cozy feeling he couldn’t ever find with other people.

 

“I love you, Soonyoungie” Jihoon says slowly, eyes closing.

 

“I love you too, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :")


End file.
